Terra Lacrimae
by DarkLadyNym
Summary: We all know Percy Jackson's story and how he attained victory over the Titans, but what about the losing side? They lost family and friends too. Follow the child of Gaia as she tries to defeat the Gods of Olympus. Canon-compliant until HoO
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with another story. It's going to be in the same POV as The Dark Protector, since that's way I find it most easy to write. Terra Lacrimae tells the story of a child of Gaea, who fought for the Titans during the second Titanomachy. We know what happened to Percy during this war and the demigods of Camp Half-Blood who died, but what about the other side? They lost friends, loved ones and other people dear to them as well.  
Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan and the only thing I own is my OC.**

**Prologue: The Child's Rise.**

_28 July 2009_  
_A young girl, of about 18, is dragged into a room, which houses nothing more than a chair and chains, by a man that looks like he could be a biker. The aura of anger and violence that emanates from the man however, suggests he is something other than human. If the blood and grime was cleaned from her face the girl would be fairly attractive. Her hair, almost unrecognisable under the filth, is a deep chestnut brown and if she wasn't unconscious, one would notice her unique eyes. The left eye a stony grey, the right a forest green. The man kicks the chair away and secures the girl to the chains. With her hands and feet bound she has almost no mobility. As soon as she touches the stone wall, deep SNAPS are heard coming from her legs, as if they were being healed from being broken. Her eyelids flutter as she comes to. She tries to move her arms or legs, but gives up as soon as she notices she is bound.  
'What the…', she mutters as she tries to get a look at her surroundings.  
She freezes as she lays eyes on the man who brought her here.  
'Ares', she snarls.  
The god of war smirks.  
'Hello to you too, brat.'  
'How?', the girl spits.  
'You got careless and I made use of that.', he shrugs, that infuriating smirk still on his face.  
The girl opens her mouth to say something, but abruptly closes it, when a woman walks into the room. She has luscious blonde hair, stormy grey eyes and a scowl on her face.  
'Athena', the girl says, a bit more respect in her voice.  
'Rockspawn', she returns the greeting.  
'Already pulling out the insults?', the girl smirks, 'You'd think the goddess of wisdom would have some more maturity.'  
Athena rolls her eyes.  
'Well then, Daphne, I'm sure you know why you're here?', she asks, putting emphasis on my name in a _are-you-happy-now?_ way.  
The girl now identified as Daphne just smiles sweetly.  
'I don't think I do'  
Ares clearly has enough and punches her in the stomach.  
'Don't play dumb with us, you know what we're talking about', he snarls.  
The girl coughs as she tries to breathe as much as possible.  
'How can I play dumb when the dumbest guy in the world is in the room?', she wheezes.  
Athena tries not to laugh, but a snicker still escapes.  
'LITTLE BITCH!', Ares roars as he repeatedly punches her.  
After several punches Ares gives up and the wounds he inflicted begin closing. The only thing remaining is the blood that was spilt.  
Daphne chuckles, 'Touchy, touchy.'  
Athena glares at Ares, 'We need her alive you idiot.'  
'Alive, not whole.', the god of war snickers darkly, as he's reaching for his sword.  
'Touch that blade and I'll make you pay myself.', Athena says softly, making it seem much more threatening.  
'Fine, Owlhead.', Ares answers reluctantly.  
The goddess then turns her attention to the smiling girl on the wall.  
'You're going to tell us everything.', Athena states in a no-nonsense voice.  
'And if I don't?', Daphne challenges her smirking.  
'Well,' she says with a grimace,' I'll let my brother here educate you on the meaning of true pain.'  
The teenager furrows her brow in confusion and then she gets what the goddess is saying.  
'You wouldn't.', she cries in indignation and if one listened closely an undertone of fear.  
'If I have to break you for that information, then I will break you', Athena says flatly.  
'Then you'll have to break me', the girl answers stubbornly.  
Athena nods at Ares and then leaves the room.  
Daphne's screams could be heard throughout Olympus and not many slept easy that day._

_The next day, Athena returns and finds the girl so heavily injured that she couldn't heal herself.  
'Will you tell us now?', the goddess inquires.  
Daphne weakly nods, 'What do you want to know?'  
'Start from the beginning', Athena says, 'And work your way up to now.'  
'Very well.', the injured teenager says faintly._

I lived alone with my dad. My mom left my dad after she gave birth to me, but I knew he still loved her. When I asked about her, he got a faraway gaze and told me she was a kind woman with a regal air. When they first met, he was excavating a newly discovered Mayan temple in South-America. You see, my dad was an archaeologist with a specialty in the Mayan and Aztec culture. She was a final addition to his research team, under the name of Terra Blackstone. They talked hours into the night and formed a close relationship. After the trip was over, she moved in with him. He lived in San Francisco at the time and they were a happy couple for a year. And then she got pregnant with me. After I was born, she told him that she had to leave him. She wasn't allowed to stay and she had to return to where she came from.

After she had left, my dad took a high-paying teaching job at Yale University as a History professor. We moved to the campus and he raised me as best as he could. I became largely independent by the time I was 5. He wasn't a bad dad, not at all, he just had a lot on his plate. He had to work, pay the bills and raise a child all on his own. He was always weary when he came home and after making dinner for us two, he graded his papers and went to bed. When I had to go to school, he made sure he could drop me off and pick me back up again.

I wasn't a very energetic child, preferring silence and activities that I could do on my own. And I was most happy, if I was on the ground. I had severe issues with height and deep bodies of water. It's one of the reasons, I never went swimming or flying. That doesn't mean I was unconfident though, if some bullies tried to intimidate me, I gave them my meanest glare and they mostly backed off. If looks could kill, I'd be a mass-murderer. For the ones who were brave or stupid enough to use physical force, well, they'd be crying because I punched them. My dad made sure I could defend myself by teaching me some boxing. It also helped a bit that I had ADHD and could see the moves they made. The bad side of this was that I couldn't sit still and had bad grades, because on top of that _wonderful_ gift, I also had Dyslexia. See the sarcasm? I was known as a troubled child, with just enough control to not get kicked out of my school. Every time I got home with a bad report card though, I felt guilty. When my dad looked at the card and then looked at me with that look in his eyes, he could always make me feel so small.  
He'd take me into his arms and say: "Your destined for great things, my little gem."  
I always scoffed at that. I mean what would a weird kid like me ever achieve? And then he told me the truth on my twelfth birthday.  
_  
15 March 2004_  
That day was my birthday. I'd be turning 12. I was toying with a rock in my hands, when my dad came in.  
'Hello, Daphne.', he said, with his usual kind smile, 'Happy birthday.'  
'Thanks dad.', I said, grinning brightly.  
He had a small package in his hand, wrapped in gift paper, which he gave to me  
I opened it and I was surprised at what was inside. It was a necklace, with on it a pendant in the form of the Earth. I fastened it around my neck and held the pendant in my hand. It came loose and for a second I thought the cord had broken, but then the pendant started expanding until I was holding a double sided sword. Two bronze blades fused together with the handle between them. It was as tall as me and it felt balanced in my hands. There was an inscription on one of the blades: πετρωμάτων.  
For some reason, I could read the Ancient-Greek perfectly. The inscription translated to Rockslide.  
'What the…?', I said, my eyes wide.  
'It's a gift from your mother, to be given to you when you reached the age of 12.', dad said wistfully.  
'What kind of mother would give her child a sword?', I asked flabbergasted.  
'The mother of the Titans.', he answered smiling.  
'As in Gaia?', I asked astounded and he nodded, 'But she's a myth. She doesn't exist.'  
'Doesn't she?', he asked amused, 'Then on what location are we?'  
'41°18'36" North and 72°55'25" West', I spoke absently and gawked when I realized what I had said.  
'You have perfect bearings, as long as you are on land.', he explained, 'Before she had to leave, she explained a few things that you would be capable off.'  
'What else?', I asked curiously, while at the same time a bit freaked out.  
'Your ADHD is actually your battle reflexes, they'll keep you alive in a fight, as you've already noticed.', he said mock-strictly but there was humour in his gentle eyes. I blushed, being reminded of the fights I had gotten into with other kids.  
'My Dyslexia?', I asked.  
'Your brain is hard-wired for Ancient-Greek.', he answered.  
I nodded in understanding, it explained my troubles with reading English whilst I could read Ancient-Greek perfectly.  
'Since my mom's Gaia, could I..', I started.  
'Control the earth?', he finished and I nodded. 'Yes, you can.'  
'Why did she leave?', I asked a bit angrily. If it was true that Gaia was my mother, why didn't she make contact? She was a Primordial, a being more ancient than the gods of Olympus. Why couldn't she pop in or something?  
My dad's eyes became sad.  
'If your mother had stayed with us, it would've drawn the attention of Zeus.'  
'King of the gods?', I asked, dazed by the amount of information my brain had to process, 'They're real too?'  
'Most of Greek mythology is real, little gem, ', he said, 'the seat of the Olympic council is on top of the Empire State Building, for example and I know the Underworld is somewhere in L.A.'  
'And why would it be bad that Zeus knew I existed?', I asked apprehensively.  
His face turned grim, 'He'd destroy us both, for consorting with Gaia.'  
I looked at the sword in my hands and felt anger at the gods of Olympus. They were the reason, why my mom left and my dad had to raise me alone.  
'Do you know where she is?', I asked.  
He shook his head, 'She didn't tell me, all she told me was to get out of San Francisco because it was heavily monitored by the gods.'  
'Can I turn the sword back?', I asked after a few minutes of silence.  
He nodded, 'Just hold the handle against the cord.'  
I did as he said and the blade turned back to the pendant.  
'If you lose it, it'll appear back on your necklace after a few minutes.', he added.  
'Cool.', I answered, a bit glum.  
'Now for my present.', he said, smiling brightly again.  
He held out another package, which put a small smile back on my face. I opened it and inside were some CD's of my favourite bands. Metallica, ACDC and Sabbaton. You wouldn't say it about my dad, but he was a huge fan of Metal and Rock music. He was the one who had introduced me to this kind of music and every year we'd go to one concert. It was a father-daughter day, in which everything was put aside and we'd just spend time together.  
I hugged him tightly, 'Thanks dad.'  
'No problem, Daphne.', he said quietly, 'Now go to your room, while I make us your favourite dish?'  
At his last sentence, I was practically drooling. I quickly made my way to my room and to the rack that held my CD-collection. I put in the CD's my dad gave me and was about to return to the kitchen, when I heard the breaking of glass. And then an unearthly hiss.  
'Where is the child?', I heard someone or rather something say.  
'I don't know what you're talking about', I heard my father say, with an undertone of fear in his voice.  
I snuck to the kitchen and looked inside. I was frozen in shock as I saw what was happening.  
My father had pressed himself against the counter that was opposite of where I was standing. With its back to me was what looked like an old woman with bat wings and a whip of fire. If I didn't know any better, I would've called her a Fury. But then I realised that Greek mythology was real and that the creature was indeed a Fury, one of Hades' torturers.  
'Tell me where the Earthchild is.', the Fury hissed threateningly  
'I don't know what you're talking about.', my dad protested, looking scared, but with a certain fire in his eyes. It was a look, that I would later recognise as someone who was willing to die for what they cared for.  
He looked over the monster's shoulders and his eyes found mine. The message in his was very clear: 'Run'  
He then tackled the Fury, distracting it long enough for me to duck out the front door of our apartment. I fled down the hall, while the scream I heard told me I'd lost my father. My blood was pumping and the adrenalin was coursing through my body. I wanted to break down and grieve for my father, but it had to wait until I was safe. I sprinted towards the stairwell and made my way down as fast as I could. I exited the building and looked around. I started running again as I heard the Fury behind me.  
'STAND STILL.', the monster shrieked.  
'_Really?',_ I thought drily, as I kept running and crossed a street.  
'YOU CANNOT ESCAPE, DAUGHTER OF GAIA.', I heard it scream and it sounded closer than the last time. I chanced a glance over my shoulder and I could see that the Fury was closing the distance. It had wings, which was so not fair. I ducked down an alley and grabbed my pendant. It shifted into Rockslide and I held one of the blades forward, while the other one pointed behind me. As the Fury entered the alley it had to land, since it was too narrow for it to spread its wings.  
'You shall die today, child.', it hissed and it's eyes were filled with gleeful malice.  
And then it charged me. It seemed as if the world slowed down as I watched the monster come closer. I could see the Fury's muscles contracting and relaxing as she ran towards me. As she neared me I saw her right arm come up, no doubt to slash me with her claws and I reacted. I swung my sword horizontally and the monster laughed since she thought she could now easily slice me to pieces. What I did though she didn't expect. I turned with the momentum and the blade that was originally behind me cut the monster in two pieces.  
_HISSSSSSSSSSS  
_The Fury dissolved into a pile of sand, which got blown away by the wind. I then sat down, leaning against one of the walls and began to cry. The scream of my father kept repeating itself in my mind and it drew horrific images of what could've happened to him. As I sat crying, I didn't notice someone entering the alley. I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder and the tip of my sword was pointed at the person's neck. She immediately let go and took a step back, while raising her hands in surrender.  
I took the time to study her. She seemed like my age and I think she was a bit taller than me. She had platinum blonde hair and royal blue eyes. She was the kind of girl you'd expect to be able to charm her way out of everything.  
'Who're you?', I asked, my voice a bit scratchy from crying.  
'Are you Daphne Montclair?', she asked whilst ignoring my own question.  
I nodded and asked again who she was.  
'Ariana Tennyson,' she answered, whilst helping me up, 'But most people call me Riana.'  
'How did you know my name?', I asked apprehensively.  
'I'm a half-blood too.', she replied, 'My mother is Mnemosyne, the Titaness of memory.'  
'I'm…'  
'A daughter of Gaia, we know.', she interrupted me. 'I'm here to take you to somewhere safe.'  
'Where?', I asked as I turned my sword back to its pendant-form.  
'Camp Titania, it's the only safe place for demi-Titans. There aren't a lot of us, in fact there's at the moment only two of us.', she explained.  
'Who's the other one?', I asked curiously as I followed her out of the alley and down the street.  
'His name is Peter and he's a son of Hyperion.'  
'How come there aren't a lot of you?', I asked.  
'Because we're almost always killed before we reach the camp and the Titans can't sire that many children already since most of them are imprisoned.'  
'How will we get there?', I asked after a few moments.  
'The camp's in Hartford. So we can take a taxi.', Riana answered.  
'You've got that kind of money on you?', I asked with a raised eyebrow.  
The daughter of Mnemosyne nodded grinning and produced a big roll of bills from her pocket.  
'Damn.', I breathed.  
'My mom gave it to me to get you.', she said smiling.  
'Do you know where mine is?', I asked quietly.  
Her smile vanished as she answered, 'She's in a deep sleep and probably won't wake up for a few years until the time the war starts.'  
'What war?', I asked confused.  
Riana's smile returned, but this time it was more sinister.  
'The Second Titanomachy.'

**AN: You guys know the drill. R&R  
AN2: I'm fixing this fic so don't read any further until I'm done.  
****AN3:Even a few words would be enough but if you don't leave one, I can't make this story better or continue like I am. So click on that awesome button that starts with an R and rhymes with preview.  
**_DarkLadyNym_


	2. Chapter I: My Training Begins

**D****isclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, only Daphne and the other demi-Titans.**

**Chapter 1: My Training Begins**

The drive to Hartford was spent in silence. Riana seemed lost in thoughts and I was grieving my father. I was sure the Fury was sent by Hades and my hatred for the gods grew. My only offence was to be born and they would kill me for it? Hell fucking no! My thoughts startled me for a few moments. I snorted in amusement. That was the first time I ever swore. When Riana looked at me questioningly, I just shook my head and stared out of the window. I had to become stronger, learn how to use my powers. I wouldn't be as defenceless anymore and let them try to kill me then. I was shaken out of my musings by Riana.  
'We're there, Daphne.', she said.  
I nodded and got out of the taxi as she paid the driver. I looked around and saw that we were on the edge of the city. Riana started walking towards a building that I hadn't noticed at first. It looked like and abandoned apartment building. We entered the building in an atrium.  
'So this is Camp?', I asked surprised.  
The demi-Titan chuckled, 'You don't have to take it literally. Each floor is dedicated to a Titan, in which their children live. Since there are only two, only the Mnemosyne and the Hyperion floors are being used at the moment'  
I nodded in understanding, 'Where am I staying?'  
'Basement.', she said and grinned when I gawked. 'No seriously, the Gaia floor is underground, so her children are surrounded by the Earth.'  
'Oh, that makes sense.', I spoke.  
'There are only a few people here.', Riana continued as we made our way to the basement. 'Me, Peter, my mom and Hyperion and some nymphs who keep this place clean.'  
'Wow, that's not a lot.', I breathed.  
'Most of the Titans are still imprisoned.', she shrugged.  
We then entered the basement, but it looked like a cave, filled with rocks and earth. I felt at home immediately as I looked around. There were a few beds, with brown sheets and grey pillows and some closets to put clothes in. There was also a door that led to a bathroom.  
'This is mine?', I asked stunned.  
'Yep.', was my answer.  
'Awesome.', I said, managing a half-smile.  
'Meh, I think it rocks.', she replied.  
I looked at her drily, 'That was a horrible pun.'  
'Whatever you say, Rocky.', she grinned impishly.  
'Shut up, Memorychick', I said, smiling fully now.  
She chuckled and turned around, going back up the stairs.  
'Come by the fifth floor when you're settled in.', she said, just as she disappeared from my vision.  
'Settled in?', I said to myself confused, 'But I didn't bring anything.'  
I looked closer at one of the beds and there was a bag at the foot of it. I opened it and in it were my clothes.  
'How the-?', I asked surprised.  
On it was a note.  
_You can say thank you in a minute.  
-R  
_So she swung by my apartment to pick up my clothes before she found me.

After putting my clothes in the closet, I made my way to the fifth floor, using the elevator. As the elevator stopped, there was a Greek inscription on the door, which read: Μνημοσύνη.  
It translated in my head to Mnemosyne. The doors opened and I entered. It looked like there were 12 apartments on this floor, probably for two kids in each apartment, if necessary.  
'Riana?', I asked loudly.  
'Over here.', the demi-Titan answered as she stuck her head out of the door of the second apartment on the right.  
I quickly entered her apartment and got my first view of a deity. Riana's mother was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table and nursing a cup filled with a liquid that I didn't know.  
'Ah you must be the half-blood child of mother.', the Titaness spoke softly. She had royal blue eyes and the same platinum blond hair as Riana. She looked like a normal mom, but she exuded power that told me otherwise.  
'Yes.', I answered nervously.  
'I'm guessing you know who I am, Daphne?', she asked.  
I nodded, 'Mnemosyne, Titaness of memory.'  
A smile spread over her beautiful face as she nodded.  
I cocked my head to the side as a thought entered my head.  
'Aren't you my sister?', I asked.  
Mnemosyne laughed quietly, 'In a way, I guess I am.'  
Riana pretended to gag, 'You're my aunt?'  
We looked at each other strangely and simultaneously shook our heads.  
'Nah.'  
Mnemosyne snorted in humour and shook her head.  
'I'll be teaching you how to control your powers, young one, as well as Ancient-Greek and war strategies..', she said, sobering a bit.  
'Okay,', I spoke,' but what about sword-fighting?'  
'My brother will teach you that, in addition to building up your stamina and some archery.', the Titaness answered.  
'You're not what I expected.', I blurted out.  
Mnemosyne looked amused as she answered.  
'You probably expected someone who would think they're more important than you and therefore be arrogant and rude?'  
'Well…yeah.', I said, blushing a bit.  
She nodded thoughtfully, 'Most of us are this way. Immortality and power has made Titans, Gods and even the Protogenoi look down on mortals. A few of us however, realize the feats you mortals are capable of that even we cannot do.' When she saw my confused expression, she added, 'We may be very powerful, but even the immortal beings have to follow certain rules and have certain limitations. Otherwise we would be at war with each other the entire time. We can't violate other immortal's domains for instance.'  
'Then what about Zeus?', I asked., 'Don't he and Ouranos have the same domain?'  
The Titaness shook her head.  
'No, they don't. Zeus isn't the _God_ of the skies, but he does rule them. His domain is lightning storms and other air disasters. It gives him enough ability to call himself the Lord of the Skies, but the true lord is still my father. The gods have taken on the domains of those they defeated because they had to, not because they wanted to.'  
'They didn't want them?', I asked surprised.  
'No, but if they wanted the mortals to live they had to. Artemis took over Selene's duty, Apollo took Helios' and so on. But most of the domains remain with their original creator.'  
'This is way too complicated for me.', Riana said.  
Mnemosyne chuckled as I nodded in agreement.  
'Indeed my child, it'd take me quite some time to fully explain this to you.'  
She cocked her head to the side and then sighed.  
'Explain everything to young Daphne here, my daughter. They have need of me elsewhere.'  
'Yes, mom.', Riana answered.  
Mnemosyne then faded away and I stared for a moment at the place she just sat at. I then looked at Riana.  
'Explain what?'  
'Oh, your schedule, show you where everything is, stuff like that.', she answered.  
'Kay, so what first?'  
'I'll give you the tour and then I'll give you your training schedule.'  
I nodded and Riana gave me the big tour. She showed me each floor which was personalized to fit their respective inhabitants. Like the Gaia floor was made to be from earth, the Kronos floor was filled with gold, scythes and hourglasses, the Oceanus one was blue and filled with stuff made with actual materials from the sea, the Prometheus floor was the most nerdy one since he represented forethought and was filled with laptops and drawing tables and the fourth floor was made for Atlas and was decorated in a very warrior-like way since he represented battle. The fifth was Riana's mom and was in soft blue colours and was very relaxing. Above that was Krios' floor which was decorated in midnight blue with the constellations on the wall, which were moving to coincide with their real-life counterparts. The seventh floor was for Rhea which looked abandoned and the eighth and ninth floors were closed off since they represented Helios and Selene who had faded. The tenth and the second to last floor was for Hyperion and was decorated in bright colours since it was for the Titan of light. There was a boy of about 13 playing videogames in the living room of one of the apartments.  
'Daph, this is Peter.', Riana introduced him.  
The boy paused his game and scrutinized me before holding out his hand.  
'Peter Rodriguez, son of Hyperion.', he said with a slight accent that was undetectable unless you listened carefully.  
'Daphne Montclair, daughter of Gaia.', I replied as I shook his hand.  
'Where's your dad, Pete?', Riana asked the kid as I studied him closer.  
He looked like he was from Brazil with his dark complexion and black hair, but his eyed told of his parentage because they were a light yellow.  
'He got called away a few minutes ago.', Peter shrugged.  
'Huh, so was my mom.', Riana answered pensively.  
'What do you think it's all about?', I asked and the two other kids shrugged.  
'Don't know, but it'll probably have to do with the war.', Riana answered.  
'You mentioned that earlier.', I said, my face probably showing my confusion.  
'You didn't tell her?', Peter asked the blonde girl.  
Riana shook her head.  
'Didn't get the chance to.'  
'Fine then, I'll tell you.', Hyperion's son said, 'You know about the Gods right?'  
I nodded and a scowl appeared on my face.  
'Then you also know they overthrew our parents a long time ago. The Titans want their revenge on the Gods and retake the world they stole.'  
I raised my eyebrow.  
'So we're to be their foot-soldiers in this petty war?'  
Riana nodded her head.  
'True, from our viewpoint it is kind of petty but you've got to remember that if they stay in power, they'll hunt each demi-Titan and child of the Protogenoi down. You saw that Fury that killed your father. Our only crime is to be born and we should die for it? That's bullshit and you know it.', Riana said, her voice going louder towards the end.  
'You're right.', I said sadly.  
'So much for a normal life, eh?', Peter added bitterly  
'Anyway,' Riana said, smiling again,' we have to continue our tour.'  
'Sure.', I answered  
'Right, I'll see you tonight Riana, you wanna' come to?', he asked me.  
'To what?', I asked back.  
He and Riana smirked.  
'It's game night….' Began Riana  
'..and tonight it's…' continued Peter  
'Tekken.', they said simultaneously and grinned  
'I've never played before, but sure.'  
'You've never played?', Peter asked astounded.  
I shook my head.  
'We must convert her.', Riana said solemnly and Peter nodded in agreement.  
'Sure, guys.', I said, rolling my eyes.  
'Come on, Rocky, 'the daughter of Mnemosyne chuckled, 'Let's finish the tour.'  
'Sure thing, Memorychick.'  
Peter just shook his head and returned to his game.  
Riana then showed me the very top floor, which housed the archery range, a gym, a pool filled with sea water, an arena, a running track and an armoury.  
'This is where you're training will be done. Your schedule's on the wall.' and she pointed at the wall closest to us.  
There were three names and under my name was my training schedule.  
_MONDAY (Hyperion)  
08.00 AM-10.00 AM Archery  
10.00 AM-12.00 PM Sword fighting  
12.00 AM-01.00 PM Lunch  
01.00 PM-03.00 PM Running  
03.00 PM-05.00 PM Gym_

_TUESDAY (Mnemosyne)  
08.00 AM-12.00 PM Geokinesis training  
12.00 PM-01.00 PM Lunch  
01.00 PM-05.00 PM War Strategies_

_WEDNESDAY (Mnemosyne)  
08.00 AM-12.00 PM Ancient Greek  
THURSDAY (Hyperion/Mnemosyne)  
08.00 AM-12.00 PM Sword fighting  
12.00 PM- 01.00 PM Lunch  
01.00 PM-05.00 PM Geokinesis training_

_FRIDAY (Mnemosyne/Hyperion)  
08.00 AM-12.00 PM War strategies  
12.00 PM-01.00 PM Lunch  
01.00 PM-05.00 PM Gym_

'And I'll start tomorrow?', I asked surprised, turning to my blonde companion.  
'Yep and don't worry.', she reassured as she saw my disbelief, 'you'll get used to it after a few weeks.'  
'I'm going to die.', I whined.  
'No, you're not.', she said as she rolled her eyes.  
'And what about the lunch parts?', I asked.  
'There's an Oread loyal to Gaia that serves your meals.'  
'Oread?', I asked confused.  
'Mountain nymph.', she clarified, 'She lives in the cave and she's the one who makes all our meals.'  
'Okay, I'm heading back to my room.'  
'Sure,', Riana said, 'but don't forget to meet me at Peter's. You must be shown the awesomeness that is Tekken.'  
I shook my head in amusement.  
'Sure, see you later.'

I made my way back downstairs, absorbing all the information that I had encountered the last hours. I checked my watch and saw it was about 8 PM. My stomach growled all of a sudden and I realised that I hadn't eaten anything. I entered my room and I was confused for a moment.  
'Why are there several apartments on the rest of the floors and there's only one here?', I wondered out loud.  
'That is because milady Gaia has made an oath that she would have one half-blood child alive at the same time.', a soft voice said as someone materialized in front of me.  
I jumped a bit and held a hand to my chest to stop the thumping of my heart.  
'Give a warning first, will ya?', I asked trying to calm my nerves.  
'I'm sorry, milady.', the nymph apologised.  
She had soft grey eyes, pointed ears and wore a grey dress. I could see why the immortals always fell in love with nymphs, she was beautiful.  
'No need, you just startled me.', I said kindly, 'Might I know your name?'  
'It is Penelopeia, milady.', the petite nymph answered.  
'Can I call you Penny?', I asked.  
The nymph chuckled and nodded.  
'Can you make me dinner, please?', I asked politely.  
'Of course.', Penny answered, 'do you have a preference?'  
'Something simple, please.'  
The nymph nodded and snapped her fingers. On the table in the corner a plate appeared with soup in it.  
I nodded my head in gratitude and ate the soup. The nymph had disappeared as I ate and was probably doing something else, but being alone did some weird things with my mind. It inevitably led me to memories of my encounter with the Fury, earlier that day. I didn't even realise I was crying, until I looked down at my finished meal and saw my tears falling in my plate. I quickly wiped them away and steeled myself. Perhaps because of my half-blood status or some other reason, I could control my emotions very well. I could be angry as hell and you wouldn't notice, but if you reached the end of my patience, which was very hard to do, I'd erupt like a volcano. My face assumed the blank mask I usually wore at school and outside and made my way to Peter's room. When I arrived, Peter and Riana were already locked in virtual combat. It seemed Peter was winning because his life bar was higher than Riana's. He was already grinning smugly, when Riana began pressing buttons on her controller in a very fast pattern and completely annihilated Peter's character.  
'What the-?', Peter uttered in disbelief.  
Riana was cackling maniacally, 'NOBODY DEFEATS THE QUEEN OF THE ARENA!'  
I had to snort at that and they turned around.  
'Ah, you're here.', Riana said, still grinning uncontrollably.  
'No, I'm still in my room.', I deadpanned.  
Peter snickered at that and the blonde rolled her eyes. Riana then held out her controller towards me.  
'Want to try?', she asked.  
I nodded and took the controller.  
Peter exited to the main menu and picked training mode.  
'Practice for a few minutes before your first fight.', he advised.  
I did as he said and trained with the first character that looked interesting, which was some old dude named Heihachi Mishima, until I felt I was comfortable with the buttons.  
'I'm ready.', I said and they set me up against my first opponent: Paul Phoenix.  
I tried, but I lost the first round by a narrow margin. My adrenalin was flowing by this moment and I could react much faster this time. I uses some of the combo's I'd memorized and defeated Paul in the next two rounds, thereby winning the match.  
'Nice one.', said Riana, 'It was better than Pete's first time.'  
'Hey.', complained the boy mentioned.  
'It's true, dude.', she said snickering, 'you lost your first five matches.'  
'So?', he sniffed.  
'On easy.', she guffawed.  
'My fight was on easy too.', I said.  
'No it wasn't.', Riana shook her head smiling insanely, 'Pete put it on the most difficult one.'  
I blinked a few times and then looked at Pete, who was looking like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I chuckled, and then began laughing.  
'You, haha, tried to, hehehe, make me lose, hahahahah?', I asked lauging.  
He nodded scowling.  
'Well, this certainly proves you're not a son of Hermes.', I said sobering and Riana began chuckling again.  
'Yeah, yeah, let's all mock the son of Hyperion.', he said frowning.  
Riana hugged the boy, 'You poor widdle baby.'  
I could see the blush on his face, but Riana didn't. So Petey had a crush on Riana. Hmmm, there was definitely blackmail potential. I filed that piece of information away. I would be spending most of my time here, so stuff like this could be very good. We played several more matches. I lost more than I won and I only won against Peter. The daughter of Mnemosyne was undefeatable on the virtual battleground. She stringed out combo's that were nearly impossible to block and wiped the floor with us. After a few hours, we called it a night. I went downstairs and prepared myself for bed. Tomorrow would be a very busy day. I would be meeting Hyperion for the first time and I had a gut feeling that he would be very different from Riana's mom. I slept very bad that night and I was plagued by nightmares and visions of dark figures. I woke up several times in then night only to be lulled back to sleep, by a soft comforting voice. When I awoke the next morning, I couldn't remember anything from the previous night. As I prepared myself for my first day of training, only one thought ran through my head.  
'_I wish I was home.'_

**AN: And here's the first chapter. It's shorter than my usual chapters I know, but don't forget that I had the help of the books. These take place before the Lightning Thief, which according to me takes place in 2006. I've got 2 years to fill with my own creations. Luke isn't there yet because he hasn't completely gone against the gods yet. It's only after his quest, which is later. Oh and guys?  
If I don't get a single review, I'm not going to update. You think that's childish of me? Well….. I'm the author so if you don't like it, fuck off. Yes I'm being rude, I know, but this is probably the only way to get a review out of you guys. I'll stop my ranting now. R&R**

_DarkLadyNym_


	3. Chapter II: My Titanic Fitness Intructor

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything 'cept my OC's**

**Chapter II: My Titanic Fitness Instructor.**

After a quick breakfast, I made my way to the top floor for my first day of training. I had dressed lightly in some shorts, an old Metallica shirt that I used for gym class and some sneakers. As I entered the floor, Hyperion was already there. He was wearing golden armour and to be completely honest, I was kind of intimidated. Remembering some of the things Riana had said while she was giving me the tour, I bowed as the Titan saw me.  
'Lord Hyperion.', I said as I bowed.  
'Greetings, child.', the Titan spoke after he had inspected me, 'Before we begin, you should run a lap around the running track to get warmed up.'  
I nodded and started jogging. At the end of the lap, I was a bit winded. I wasn't lazy, but I wasn't the best in gym class.  
'Good, now stretch.', Hyperion ordered.  
I did I was told and stretched all my muscles and winced a bit at the pop I heard in my neck.  
My instructor nodded in approval as he continued, 'We shall begin with archery. Go to the armoury and pick out a bow that feels comfortable to you.'  
I went to the armoury and started looking through several bows, but none of them felt comfortable. I finally found a black bow, that felt perfect in my hands. I returned to Hyperion and he looked a bit surprised at the bow I had picked out.  
'That bow has a history, young one.', he said, sounding a bit impressed.  
I looked at the bow in my hands. It was sleek, with the ends curved lightly and the deepest shade of black I've ever seen. If I lifted it, it would come to my waist.  
'It does?', I asked as I ran my hands over the wood, which felt very smooth.  
'It was the bow used to kill the hero Achilles.'  
'This bow is more than 2000 years old?', I asked flabbergasted.  
'Indeed it is, young one.' He said, looking amused at my ignorance.  
He conjured a quiver filled with arrows and gave it to me. I slung the quiver around my back and looked at Hyperion.  
'Very well. Nock an arrow.'  
I did.  
'Hold it to eyelevel.'  
I did.  
'Hold the arrow between the first knuckle of your index and middle finger.'  
'Okay.'  
'Pull back, until you hand is next to your ear.'  
I did and as I pulled back, he adjusted my elbow so it stood slightly above my shoulder.  
'Take a deep breath and as you release it, let the arrow fly.'  
I took a deep breath and as I released it, the arrow flew from my bow. To my surprise it hit the outer circle of the target.  
'Not bad for your first time, but you need to focus, child.'  
I kept firing, until I had one arrow left. I hadn't gotten a bulls eye yet, but I had gotten closer.  
'Make this a bulls-eye and you get a break, if not we'll continue right on with sword-training.'  
My arms were sore as hell and I needed that break. I nodded and nocked my arrow. I then got an idea. I took the arrow and stuck it in the dirt. When I pulled it out, it was covered in earth. I nocked the arrow, pulled back and let loose. I then concentrated on the earth on the tip. I felt a stirring in my gut as the arrows flight path shifted slightly and flew straight into the centre of the target.  
'You cheated.', he said as I looked triumphant.  
'You never stated any rules, milord.', I rebuked grinning.  
'True.', he said, 'you get your break, but next time, no powers.'  
I nodded, still elated with my small victory. My arms were sore as hell and I didn't know how I would fight with pain like that. I sat on the ground and as I played a bit with the earth, I could feel the pain in my fingers diminish. I looked surprised at the earth on my fingers and as an experiment, I took some more and rubbed it all over my hands. The pain disappeared from my hands and I started rubbing the earth all over my arms. I looked filthy, but man did I feel good.  
'Our second lesson today begins.' Hyperion said a few minutes later.  
I cleaned up my hands a bit and stood back up.  
'Do you already have a weapon?', he asked as he drew his sword and I nodded.  
I pulled on my amulet and it shifted into Rockslide.  
'That's a type of weapon I haven't seen in a while.', he said as we made our way to the arena.  
We moved to the middle, as he adapted his blade to match mine.  
'The best style of fighting used when handling such a sword, is to use speed and agility to handle both blades.', He explained, 'It isn't used for defence, only to attack. If forced to defend, use one blade to guide the opponent's sword away and attack with the other one. I'll show you. Attack!'  
I slashed horizontally and with a speed faster than I could imagine, he used one blade to deflect my attack and point the other one at my throat while my sword hung useless in my hands.  
'Wow.', I breathed as the tip of his sword stood against my throat.  
'I'll do it again slowly this time.', the Titan said.  
We did it again and he showed me how he did it.  
'Now it's your turn.'  
He attacked me and I guided his blade away, while using the momentum to swing the other blade around and point it at his throat.  
'Good.', he approved. 'Again, faster.'  
We did it again and again, faster and faster each time.  
'I think you've got this.', he said as I panted a bit. 'Now you need to learn to view your blade as an extension of your body. It is no different than your arm or your leg.'  
He then showed me a sequence of moves where he used his entire body to flourish and agilely move his sword. Holy shit. I didn't even know if those moves where physically possible. If I learned to move like that, I'd be nigh impossible to defeat.  
He showed me some more moves and I was glad it was lunch, because I was exhausted.  
'You did good today, young one.', he said, 'I'll make a warrior out of you yet.'  
I nodded in gratitude and left the training floor. I made my way downstairs and nearly dragged myself into my room. Penny was already waiting for me and she had a glass filled with golden liquid in her hands.  
'What's that?', I asked as I took the glass.  
'Ambrosia.', she answered, 'It'll make you feel better.'  
I shrugged and drank the liquid. I nearly spit it back out, not because it was horrible, but because it tasted like my favourite meal as my dad made it.  
'How do you feel?', she asked, looking me over.  
'Like I could topple the Gods of Olympus by myself.', I said.  
'So,… good?', she asked.  
I nodded smiling.  
'What does it taste like?', she asked curiously.  
'Like my favourite food.', I said wistfully, my smile fading a bit, 'I'm sorry, I should've left some for you.'  
Penny quickly shook her head, 'It'd burn me alive. That's the food of the Gods, milady.'  
'Oh.', I said.  
'But thank you for the offer.', she quickly assured me.  
We sat in silence for a few minutes and I checked my watch. I still had a half an hour and made a sandwich as I talked to the Oread.  
'So, how come you've sworn loyalty to my mom?', I asked curiously.  
An expression of utter rage crossed Penny's face. It took me by surprise, and I noted absently that even when she was pissed, she was beautiful.  
'Do you know the legend of Echo?', she spat.  
I cocked my head, 'The nymph that could only repeat what others said, yeah?'  
The enraged nymph nodded.  
'She was my…companion.', she answered, stuttering a bit over the word companion, 'And she was cursed by Hera because she did Zeus' bidding. I refused to serve them after I had to watch her waste away.'  
The nymph was crying by now and I quickly hugged her. She was sobbing onto my shoulder and I softly rocked her.  
'Shhhh, shhh, it's okay.', I murmured.  
Penny's sobs subsided after a while and I looked into her red-rimmed eyes.  
'You okay?'  
She sniffed and then nodded shakily. I checked my watch and saw I had a few minutes to get to the training floor.  
'I gotta go.' I said softly, 'I'll be back in a few hours, you're gonna be okay?'  
'Yes, milady.', she said quietly.  
For a reason I'll never understand, I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and began jogging to the elevator.  
'You're late, child.', Hyperion said strictly as I entered.  
'Sorry, milord.', I apologised, 'I had to comfort Penny.'  
'You asked why she was loyal to Gaia, didn't you?', he asked.  
I nodded and he sighed.  
'Don't be late again.', he simply said and I nodded.  
'Now we'll start to build your endurance.', he said. 'I want you to do 10 laps. First walk and then go faster and faster.'  
I stretched a bit and started my first lap. That went fine, so did the second and the third one. By the fourth, I was jogging. By the sixth I was running and by the eighth I was sprinting. It was in the middle of the eighth lap however, that the cramp began setting in. I kept running and my leg gave out as I began my ninth lap.  
'AARGH.', I yelled as I fell to the ground.  
Hyperion came towards me.  
'You passed the test.', he said smiling.  
'Test?', I groaned as I massaged my cramped muscle.  
'You didn't complain and only stopped when you were unable to. That, young one, is the makings of a great warrior.', he explained.  
'Right.', I said scowling a bit.  
'Rub some earth over that, it'll help.', the Titan said.  
I limped towards the nearest patch of earth I could see and quickly rubbed some on my leg. I sighed in relief as the pain lessened. It wasn't completely gone, but now it was a dull ache instead of a sharp pain.  
'Why the hell does that even work?', I asked flabbergasted.  
'Because the earth is the source of your strength.', Hyperion answered like he was talking to a 2-year old.  
I rolled my eyes and began stretching again.  
'We'll end with working on your abs, arms and back in the gym.', he said after I was done stretching.  
We walked towards the gym and he pointed towards the weightlifting stand.  
'Start with 15 kg. Do that 100 times.'  
I did as I was told and started lifting. It was bearable until I hit 60. My muscles began burning and on 90 lifts, it was nearly unbearable. I completed my 100 lifts and my arms hung limply at my sides.  
'What's your highest number sit-ups?', he asked me.  
'100.'  
'Do 150.', he ordered.  
I sighed and began my exercising. My stomach was burning at 100 and began screaming in protest at 120 and I couldn't make it past 128. Hyperion tapped me on the side with a stick (Where the hell did he get that?) and scowled at me. I continued and when I reached 150 , I let myself fall on the ground. I was completely exhausted.  
'No more.', I begged.  
Hyperion scowled, 'Weakling.'  
I didn't respond to the insult and just continued to pant.  
'Fine.' the Titan sighed, 'People these days have no endurance.'  
I began dragging myself to the elevator.  
'Oh for the love of…', I heard my instructor say before I heard him snap his fingers. I was suddenly on my own bed.  
'Thank you.', I said, not knowing if he could hear me.  
Penny materialised at my side immediately.  
'You're back.', she said smiling.  
'No shit.', I grouched.  
She looked a bit hurt and guilt quickly settled.  
'Sorry, I'm just exhausted.', I apologised.  
The Oread's face grew sympathetic.  
'Hyperion can be a strict teacher.'  
She rolled me over until I was facedown and began massaging my shoulders. I groaned in relief. Her hands moved down my back and to my legs.  
'Thank you. That feels really good.', I sighed in contentment.  
'It isn't a problem, milady.', I heard her say quietly as she continued to massage my overworked muscles. Under her skilful hands, I fell asleep.

I woke up to Riana shaking me.  
'You awake, Daph'?', she asked me.  
'Wazzit?', I said sleepily.  
'How was your first day?', she said as she sat down on my bed.  
I yawned and rubbed my eyes.  
'Painful.', I said honestly.  
The blonde chuckled.  
'It'll get better, I promise you. Soon, you'll be breezing through the training.'  
'I really hope so, Riana, 'cause I'm gonna die otherwise.', I complained.  
The blonde rolled her eyes and stood back up. 'Go to sleep, Rocky.'  
'Sure, Memorychick.', I said as I closed my eyes again.  
Within 5 minutes I was fast asleep again.

My dreams were very weird. I looked around and saw only grass and forests. There wasn't a single sign of humanity. This must be in the Third Age. The one before the Titans ruled.  
A man with golden eyes, a bright armour and a scythe was talking to me.  
'Mother, father has reigned for too long and it is my time to rule.'  
'Do not speak treason, Kronos.', I said angrily and I didn't know where the words came from.  
'I have talked to my brothers and they agree, your kinds reign has come to an end mother.'  
I snarled, 'Heed my words, Kronos, and heed them well. Just as you overthrew your father, so will you be overthrown by your son.'  
After making my ominous statement, I travelled elsewhere. It took years, but finally my daughter had enough  
'_Protect my child, mother Gaia, for I cannot do it.'_, I heard Rhea's voice in my mind, '_I beg of you, please protect my child.'_  
I felt a smile cross my face.  
'It is time.', I said to myself as I sent an eagle to bring the child towards me.  
I then watched the child grow into a powerful god, hell-bent on freeing his brothers and sisters. I watched him go to war against my children, who were calling themselves the Titans and I saw him victorious. And then I watched as he betrayed ME.  
'You are a threat to my rule, Gaia.', Zeus spat, 'and I hereby banish you to Tartarus.'  
'YOU WOULD BETRAY THE ONE WHO RAISED YOU?!', I bellowed.  
A sinister smirk covered the young god's face, 'Yes.'  
Hestia, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Poseidon and Zeus then began chanting. I couldn't move and I could only rage and scream as they put me to sleep.

I woke up, bathing in sweat.  
'What the fuck was that?', I asked panicking.  
'What?', I heard Penny say.  
I looked at my right and saw the Oread standing there.  
'I just dreamt I was my mother. I saw how she was betrayed by the Titans and after they were defeated, again by Zeus.'  
'She must be awakening from her slumber then.', Penny said brightly, 'She sent you her memories.'  
'How long will it take?', I asked smiling, her enthusiasm contagious.  
'It'll take some time, at least 2 years.', she said a little les brightly.  
'Oh.', I said, feeling a bit disappointed.  
'Anyway, you should get ready.', the nymph said.  
I quickly ate some breakfast, took a shower and brushed my teeth. I then made my way to the top floor for my training in my powers. When I arrived there, Mnemosyne wasn't there yet. I went to the arena and just sat down. After a few moments, the Titaness materialised.  
'Let's begin.', she said, ' but first take of your shoes and socks.'  
I did as I was told and I was standing barefoot in the arena.  
'Now focus on the earth, how it feels, smells everything.', she softly instructed.  
I noted that the earth didn't feel uncomfortable at all and I liked the smell. I concentrated harder and I could feel a sort of string or rope or whatever it was, connect my mind to the earth. My hearing became sharper and my eyesight became so sharp I could see a fly that was sitting on the other side of the floor. I closed my eyes and I concentrated even harder.  
_Thump Thump.  
Thump Thump.  
Thump Thump.  
_I could hear a heartbeat coming from the floor under us. That was probably Peter's heartbeat I was hearing. My head started pounding from all the information my senses had to absorb and I lost my focus.  
'Ow, sensory overload.', I said as I rubbed my pounding head.  
'Yes, that is the big drawback. If you hold it too long, your mind won't be able to process all that information.', Mnemosyne explained., 'Now try lift this rock.'  
She stomped on the floor and a piece of it broke loose. It was about the size of a basketball.  
I focused on the rock and made a motion with my hand, as if to grab the rock and lift it up. It floated in the air and I was elated that it'd worked. The feeling in my gut was becoming painful, so I dropped the rock.  
'Very good, Daphne.', Mnemosyne praised me,' Quick question, though.'  
'Shoot.', I said.  
'Do you know parkour?'  
'Free running?', I asked confused.  
'Yes.', Mnemosyne confirmed.  
'I know about it, but I can't do it.'  
'I know that, but it was invented by a grandson of a son of Gaia. I believe his name is David Belle, but anyways, some of Gaia's powers still flow within him and that's why he's so good at it.'  
'So, you want to teach me parkour?', I asked surprised.  
'Yes, it'll give you many advantages in an urban battlefield and it is a very fast way of getting from point A to point B.'  
'I don't have the physique to that, you know.', I said sarcastically.  
The Titaness rolled her eyes, 'I know that, but I'm going to build it up and you'll get the endurance from Hyperion's training.'  
I shrugged, 'Sure, I'll give it a try.'  
'But not now.', Mnemosyne said, 'like you said, you don't have the physique yet. So let's continue your training.'  
We continued training my geokinesis and by the end of our lesson I could lift the rock in the air while it took twice as long for me to get tired.  
I had a quick lunch and returned upstairs.  
'For the afternoon we will be discussing several important points of warfare.', She said as I say down at the table that Mnemosyne had conjured.  
'The first thing any good strategist must be able to do, is the ability to plan. Plan for everything that can go wrong and then plan some more.'  
She then continued to educate me in several more aspects which were very important in planning warfare. The environment, your army, their army, supplies and several other things were very important into planning a successful attack or defence. The afternoon was over before I knew it.

The rest of the week was quite tiresome and T.G.I.F. dude, I'm serious. I felt like 50 football teams ran over me in their busses, whilst Peter and Riana made it look like a walk in the park. Saturday was a recovery day and I didn't come out of bed. On Sunday I only came out of bed cause it was game night.  
'Hey guys, what's tonight?', I asked as I entered Peter's apartment.  
'FIFA.', Peter answered.  
'Soccer?', I asked and then shrugged, 'Fine.'  
'Which team do you want?', Riana asked, 'I've got Germany and Pete's got Brazil.'  
'I'll take Spain.', I answered and they nodded.  
'Me against Riana and the winner against you?', he asked us.  
'Sure.', I said and Riana nodded.  
The match ended in a tie, but was ultimately won by Peter in the penalty's.  
'And so the queen was dethroned.', he said smugly.  
Riana just scowled and handed her controller to me. I quickly changed the settings and started a new match. To my surprise and glee, I was awesome in this game. I wiped the floor with Peter and the match ended with 5-0 in my favour.  
'And so the usurper of the throne was cast out.', I said grinning and Riana chuckled.  
'Damn.', Peter said, shaking his head.  
'I present to thee, 'Riana said dramatically, 'the Queen of Soccer. All hail, Queen Daphne.'  
'May thy reign be everlasting, my liege.', Peter said as he and Riana bowed deeply.  
'Rise, my subjects.', I said pompously.  
We all burst into laughter and it took a few moments to calm back down.  
'So what's Pete king of?', I asked Riana.  
'Race games. I've never beaten him in that.', said Riana and Peter looked a bit happier.  
'That's true.', he said.  
After playing a few more matches we all went to bed.

The following months continued in the same pattern, with me working my ass off during the week and relaxing during the weekends. I hit a growth spurt during the third and fourth months and grew until I was 1.65m high. I was small, but I was fast. Mnemosyne taught me parkour and I could pull most of the moves off without falling. When I first started, I broke some bones and dislocated a shoulder because I fell a lot. My control of the earth had also grown exponentially and I was experimenting a lot of the time. With Hyperion, my sword-fighting had become much better and my endurance was out of this world. I could run those 10 laps now with only a light sweat. I was a reasonable archer, but I preferred close combat. Riana had also grown and  
was about 1.75m and Peter towered over us all with his 2.00m. I'd become very familiar with their fighting styles. Riana preferred her 2 daggers, while Peter used his length and strength to his advantage with his sword, which came to my chin if set on the ground. Mnemosyne and Hyperion were very pleased with my progress and had decided that I was ready for my first quest.  
I just hoped I was ready.

**AN: And here's chapter 2. It got finished sooner than I had anticipated, but then again, I had the entire day to write. I want to thank Labyrinth-Designer for being my first reviewer. Thank you for your kind words. Anyhow, you know the drill. R&****R****. - see what I did there? I underlined review. HINT HINT. ^^**

_DarkLadyNym_


	4. Chapter III: I Lose Control

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything associated with this universe.**

**Chapter III: I Lose Control.**

_27__th__ February, 2005_  
'Okay, Daphne.', Mnemosyne said as she turned to me, 'It's time for your final test.'  
We were on the training floor and today I had my parkour exam. Mnemosyne had created an obstacle course and I had to get through it under 10 minutes. I examined the course a bit. I was pretty sure I could make it, but I had to be completely focused. I stretched a bit to loosen my muscles and jumped a bit to warm them up. I popped my neck and several other joints. I had winced every time I heard them in the beginning, but now I was used to it. I then nodded at the Titaness to signify I was ready.  
'Ready?'  
I focused on the course.  
'Set?'  
My muscles tensed in preparation.  
'Go!'  
I shot loose, like an arrow from a bow and sprinted towards the first obstacle. It was a wall that came to my waist and I vaulted over it without losing speed. The next was 2 walls with a big hole between them that was too far for me to simply jump. I ran over the wall, jumped to the adjacent one and launched myself from that one to the other side, rolling to break my fall. It had only slowed me down marginally and I sprinted to the next one. It was a platform that stood about 2.5m high with under it two walls that were parallel. I ran up one wall and began jumping from one wall to the other until I had reached the platform. I grabbed the edge and hoisted myself up it. From it there was a beam that ran downhill and I ran across it. When I reached the end, I saw there was a hole I had to jump over, or else I'd surely break my leg. I jumped, flipped and rolled to break my fall. The next one was a bit tricky. I had to duck under a wall and vault over the next one, which was only about 1m behind the first. I sprinted and slid under the first one. When I reached the second one, I grabbed the edge, and using the momentum from my slide under the first wall, I flipped myself over it. The last obstacle was a wall too high for me to vault over. There was a bar hung about 1.5m before it and I'd have to jump to grab it. I jumped, swung a bit and launched my body over the wall. I rolled again to break my fall as I landed.  
I was winded at this time and I stood there breathing heavily. Suddenly, I heard slow clapping and I turned around to see it was Mnemosyne.  
'7 minutes and 56 seconds.', she said smiling.  
'Yes.', I cheered as I fist-pumped.  
'Congratulations, Daphne.', Mnemosyne said warmly, 'You are now a tracer.'  
'Thank you, milady.', I said as I slightly bowed.  
'Indeed.', I heard Hyperion say, just before he materialised next to Mnemosyne.  
'Lord Hyperion.', I said as I bowed deeper.  
'Greetings, young one.', he said in his usual baritone. 'You are ready.'  
'For what?', I asked confused.  
'Your first mission, of course.', the Titaness said softly.  
'Oh.', I said. 'What is it?'  
'A war cannot be fought without allies, child.', Hyperion started.  
'..And we need you to recruit those allies.' Mnemosyne finished.  
'Who?', I asked curiously.  
'There are several. The first allies are the Scythian Dracaenae. Then you must meet with a son of Hermes.'  
'Why?', I questioned confused.  
'He's no longer loyal to the Gods and is willing to spy for us.', Mnemosyne explained.  
'Fine, where are the Dracaenae?', I sighed.  
'Their queen's lair is situated in North-Carolina. In the Charlotte subway system.'  
'Right, I'll go prepare.'  
'There's a bag with money, ambrosia and nectar waiting for you on your bed.', Hyperion said as I made my way to the elevator.  
'Thank you, milord.', I spoke. 'I'll leave with first light.'  
'Good luck.', was the last thing I heard before the elevator doors closed.

I made my way to my room and started packing. Clothes, my mp3-player and a backup dagger. My bow was transformed into a ring, which was on my right thumb. To shift it, I just had to take the ring of and to turn it into a ring, I had to press it to any of my fingertips. They had given me 20 drachmas and about 600 bucks. There was also a canteen of nectar and several packs of ambrosia cubes.  
'I heard you're leaving tomorrow.', I suddenly heard Penny say.  
Normally I would've jumped in surprise, but after nearly a year of her suddenly appearing, I kinda got used to it.  
'Uhu.', I agreed.  
'You excited?', she asked me as she sat on my bed, folding her delicate legs under her.  
'A little.', I admitted as I sat next to her, 'I mean, this is my first mission and I don't want to disappoint them.'  
'You'll do great, I'm sure of it.', the nymph said brightly.  
'Thanks, Penny.', I said gratefully.  
We sat a few minutes in silence and I broke it by saying I was going to tell Riana and Peter about my mission. Riana wasn't in her apartment, so I was guessing she was upstairs and made my way to Peter's place. They were playing Gran Turismo as I entered and I could see Peter was winning with a big lead. I waited until they were finished and Peter was first, with Riana coming in fourth.  
'Hey guys.', I said and they turned around to look at me.  
'Hey Daph.', Riana said as Peter just nodded. 'What's up?'  
'I'm leaving tomorrow.', I said and they gawked at me.  
'Why?', Peter asked surprised.  
'Mission.'  
'Oh.', Riana said, 'What's the purpose?'  
'Recruiting.', I answered and they nodded in understanding.  
'You can't leave yet.', Peter said, smiling evilly.  
'Why?', I asked confused.  
'It's been weeks since I kicked your ass in the arena. How about a farewell fight?', the huge boy said.  
'Fine.', I said smirking, 'Give it your best shot, Lampboy.'  
He scowled at the nickname I gave him a few months ago.  
'You in, Memorychick?', I asked Riana grinning.  
'Do you even have to ask, Rocky?', the blonde said smiling.  
We went to the arena on the training floor.  
'Rules of engagement?', Peter asked me.  
As I was being challenged, I got to make the rules.  
'First blood, no maiming, powers allowed and close combat only.', I stated.  
The son of Hyperion nodded and drew his large sword as I shifted my pendant into Rockslide.  
We circled each other, me giving some quick jabs to test his defence and him watching my every move. He swung for my shoulder and I ducked to dodge the swing. I jumped backwards and swung my fist forwards, while concentrating on the earth. A rock the size of a football flew towards Peter and he cleaved in two. He then began advancing while slashing in several directions. I dodged them all, but nearly got cut by his last strike, because he had changed the direction mid-swing. I jumped out of reach.  
'Hey Peter.', I yelled.  
'Yeah?'  
'What's your favourite Pokémon?', I asked.  
'What?', he asked confused, distracted by my question.  
I used his distraction to my advantage by creating a construct out of the earth. It was shaped as a rock the size of my head, but had two arms sprouting from it.  
'GEODUDE!', I shouted smirking.  
I controlled the arms as if they were my own and began reigning punches on his body. He tried to destroy it several times, until I grabbed his sword in mid-swing. He tightened his hold on the sword, thinking I was going to try to rip it from his grasp. Instead, I hoisted him overhead and smashed him into the ground.  
I walked calmly towards him and gave him a cut on his arm.  
'Urgh. ', he groaned as he sat up. 'You've learned some new tricks, Shorty.'  
'Dude.', I complained.  
'Yeah, she isn't short, she's fun-size.', Riana grinned as she petted my head.  
I nodded sagely, 'Yep, I'm the empress of fun.'  
'No need to get cocky, midget.', Riana said smirking.  
'Up yours, Blondie.', I grouched.  
'You need anger management classes, little one.', Riana mocked.  
'Shut it.', I said irritated.  
'Make me.', the blonde said, smiling teasingly, which infuriated me even more.  
'Rules?', I ground out, truly angry now.  
'First blood and no maiming.', she said as she drew her daggers.  
I turned Rockslide back to pendant-form and Riana looked at me questioningly. One of my most negative qualities, was that I didn't think when I got angry. It also changed my fighting-style. If I was calm, I fought with grace and fluidity. It was like dancing. If I was angry however, I was not unlike a force of nature, destroying anything in my path. And this time I got angry for no apparent reason. Sure I didn't like being teased, but it felt like I wanted to kill Riana. I advanced on the blonde girl and she swiped at me with one of her daggers. I simply twisted my body to the side and dodged it. She swiped some more and I dodged those as well.  
'Did your eyes just switch colours?', Riana asked surprised and hesitated a moment.  
That moment was enough for me to grab and throw her against the wall….. on the other side of the arena. I must've been tapping into my powers subconsciously, because normally I wouldn't be able to do that. Riana slowly rose from the ground, obviously favouring her right leg. I tapped into my powers again and two shackles burst from the wall, pinning her wrists against the wall. I picked up one of her daggers and slowly stalked towards her.  
'Daphne.', the blonde said, her voice shaking slightly.  
I ignored her and just came closer. It was just her and me at the moment, since Peter had gone to the infirmary to get fixed up.  
'Please stop.', she begged, obvious fear in her blue eyes.  
I snapped out of my rage at that look in her eyes. I flexed my hands and her bonds crumbled into dust. She stood shakily and nearly flinched as I approached.  
'What the fuck, Daphne?', she said accusingly.  
'I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened. After your last comment, I flew into a rage and I-I don't understand why it happened.'  
'And your eyes just switched, did you know that?', she asked, still a little freaked out.  
'What do you mean?'  
'Your left eye became grey, while your right was green.', she said coming a bit closer.  
She was looking straight into my eyes and I began to blush as she continued to study them.  
I coughed awkwardly and Riana quickly backed away as she noticed that our noses were almost touching.  
'So, we're cool?', I asked.  
'As long as you don't try to kill me again.', she said wryly.  
'Scout's honour.', I said, raising my right hand.  
The blonde snorted, 'You've never been a girl scout.'  
'Uhmm, I swear on Satan?', I tried.  
'The Prince of Liars? Nuh-uh.', Riana shook her head, a small grin on her face.  
'I swear by Gaia I will not try to kill you.', I said and somehow, I knew my mother would hold me to it.  
'Good enough, for me.' She said,  
She started limping towards the elevator and I just rolled my eyes. I walked up to her and she squeaked when I suddenly scooped her up and put her on my back.  
'What the-?', she asked as she clamped onto my neck.  
'Put your legs around my waist.', I wheezed as she was cutting off my air-supply  
She did as I told her and the pressure on my throat lessened. I supported her legs as I made my way to the stairwell, with Riana piggy-back riding me.  
'You can't walk properly, so I'm gonna carry you to the infirmary.', I said.  
'You can carry me that long?', she asked doubtfully.  
'Sure.', I said and focused on the earth.  
I instantly felt the strength of the Earth flowing through me and I could carry the blonde without much effort. I had about 15 minutes before my head would start to pound and I had to drop her.  
'Fine.', she said as she put her head on my shoulder.  
I carried her down the stairs and I entered the ground floor, a soft aching began in my head. I quickly went to the infirmary and put her on a bed, before massaging my temples.  
'What happened to her?', Peter asked curiously.  
'I dodged wrong and her attack threw me against the wall.', Riana lied.  
I was surprised that she would lie about it, but I was also very grateful. It meant that she had forgiven me. One of the Oceanids that worked in the infirmary quickly bandaged up her leg and said that it was fractured. She should rest it, eat some ambrosia and it should be good as new. When the nymph was done, Riana just held out her arms towards me.  
'What?', I asked.  
'Come closer.'  
'Fine.'  
'Turn around.'  
'Okay.', I said confused and then my eyes widened in realisation.  
It was already too late however, because I felt the blonde jump on my back.  
'Shit.', I cursed as I nearly collapsed under her added weight.  
'Carry me.', the blonde ordered and I could hear the smile in her voice.  
'Fine.', I grouched and strengthened my hold on her legs as I began tapping into my powers again.  
The headache began after a few minutes this time and I bit through it until we reached her floor. %y arms were burning after carrying her twice and I fell onto her bed.  
'You can go now.', she said as I was lying face-down.  
'No, I'm cool.', I murmured, because the usage of my powers in such short time had tired me greatly.  
'Daph?', I heard her voice say and felt her shake me.  
Then, my world went black as I fell asleep.

**AN: And here's a little chapter that serves as an intro to Daphne's abilities at this point in the story. It"s just a little filler, the next one will be about the mission. And the first one to guess what happened in the fight between Daph and Riana, gets to submit a scene that he/she would like to see happen in this story. I am saying this though, I'm only doing it if it wouldn't harm the direction I'm going in regarding this story. I'll give you two hints: Terra and Fatal Flaw.  
Review people and I mean it.  
**_DarkLadyNym_


	5. Chapter IV: I Meet A Dragonish Queen

**Disclaimer: I don't not own this. Yadda yadda yadda, let's get to the story :)**

**Chapter IV: I Meet A Dragonish Queen.**

After waking up on Riana's couch (She moved me. the rudeness of people this day), I made my way to the room, quickly dressed myself and picked up the backpack. I put in my earplugs and _Tribute_ by Tenacious D began playing in my ears as I exited the building. The sun glared into my eyes and I had to close them.  
'_Fuck you, Apollo.'_, I thought as I held my hand over my eyes.  
The sun seemed to sparkle as if it found my comment amusing and my mood grew a little more irritated.

I went to the train station and bought a ticket for the train that was heading to Charlotte. I had put on a pair of shades on the way and it made looking a lot better. I was protected from the sun and I could see around me without anyone noticing. Nobody seemed to pay attention to me, which was a very good sign. I boarded the train without much hassle and sat in a compartment by myself. I sat down and put the backpack besides me for easy access. I was looking out of the window as the train moved through the landscape. At one time, I saw a few dryads cleaning up around their trees and half an hour later, I saw a flash of gold fur as it disappeared in a forest we were passing. I scanned my memories of myths that mentioned gold fur and came to the conclusion that it had to be a Nemean Lion. Cool animals, though they had the tendency to slice and dice half-bloods.

After the boring train ride, I left the station and went underground in the subway system. I stood on an empty platform and saw to my dismay, that the only way I could reach the Dracaenae was to walk on the tracks. I sighed and jumped of the platform onto the tracks and started walking. As I walked, I put my hand on the wall. It was very dark in the tunnels, so I had to sense the vibrations in the wall, to hear if there was something about to run me over or not. I was walking for about 45 minutes, when I suddenly started feeling vibrations in the wall. I focused on them and they seemed to come quicker and quicker. My eyes widened as my brain made the connection. If I didn't find something to hide in fast, I was no longer Daphne, daughter of Gaia, but I was Daphne, stain on the fucking subway tracks. I looked around but found nothing to hide in. I punched the wall in frustration and panic, to see that there was a fist-sized indent in the wall. I nearly smacked myself for being so stupid, I was a fucking daughter of _Gaia_. The earth was at my command. I put my hands against wall, focused on the earth and _pushed._ A section of the wall gave away and before me was a hole in the wall, big enough for me to sit in. I climbed in and waited. After a few moments waiting, the subway passed my location. I released a breath, I didn't even knew I was holding in relief. I felt the vibrations die down as it moved away and after a while it was completely gone. I climbed out and resumed my walking down the tunnels. When I lost my way, I'd just send vibrations through the rock and see how long it took before they stopped. Think of it like what bats do with sound, but I use vibrations instead. I took a left and a few hundred meters later I turned right. Then I felt it. Vibrations that seemed to be produced by a very large crowd of people. I had found my target.

I followed the vibrations back to its source and I soon heard several heartbeats. There were two Dracaenae flanking a door. They were both equipped with spears, nets and a small shield on their arm. They looked like regular women, except the legs, which looked like fucking snakes. As soon as I was 10 meters from them, their heads swivelled in my direction.  
'_Do you ssssssmell that, ssssssisssster?'_, one of them asked the other.  
'_Yessss._', hissed the other, '_A demigod.'  
_'Hey.', I whined and they raised their spears towards me, 'I resent that. I'm not a demigod'  
_'Do not lie to ussss, girl.' _The right one hissed irritated.  
'I'm not lying.', I said smirking, 'I'm not a demi_god_.' and I put emphasis on the "god" part.  
The other one cocked her head in confusion.  
'_I can ssssmell the earth in your blood, daughter of Demeter.'  
_'I'm a demi-Primordial.', I stated and grinned when they recoiled.  
'_Demi-Primordial?',_ one of them hissed anxiously.  
'_You're a child of Gaia?'_, the left one asked, raising her spear even higher.  
I nodded and they shifted uncomfortably. The odds were not in their favour they realized.  
'I request an audience with your queen.', I said calmly.  
They scrutinised me and came to the conclusion that if they tried to destroy me, I'd tear them apart.  
'_Very well. But remember that our eyesssss are upon you.'_, they warned me.  
One of them entered the door and then motioned me to follow. I followed the Dracaena through several passages, which finally led down into an underground city. The dragon-woman chuckled as she saw me look around in awe.  
'_Welcome to Sssssscythia, child.',_ she said proudly.  
As she led me to the largest building, which I presumed to be the palace, several other Dracaenae stopped and stared at me. Some in apprehension, others in curiosity. I even saw some small ones, which were obviously the children. Even though the legs looked weird as fuck, I had to admit they were kind of cute. But as I looked through the amassed crowd, I noticed something weird.  
'No men?', I asked surprised.  
The Dracaena that was leading me looked at me strangely, but then understanding flashed on her face.  
'_We are like the Amazonssss in that way._', she explained as we neared the steps to the palace, '_Our women are the warriorsssss, ssssscribessss, politiciansssss and rulersssss in our city. The men are only usssssed for reproduction.'_  
I nodded my understanding and the rest of the way we kept silent. I continued to admire the palace as we entered it. Guards were everywhere and it was beautifully decorated. The several shades of green incorporated within the palace were very relaxing. We entered the throne room and the queen seemed to be in a meeting because there were several other Dracaena standing around her throne. But they were dressed different than the others. One was wearing armour and was obviously a general. Another was wearing a robe and looked like a scribe. The last one had the shifty countenance I had come to associate with politicians. My guide and I waited patiently for the meeting to pass and as the others exited they all looked curiously at me. The queen then motioned to us to come forward.  
'_Ssssspeak Rhamea.'_, she said and I was confused for a moment until I noticed that she was looking at the Dracaena that was leading me.  
'_Thisssss one requessssted an audience with you, queen Amelia.'_, Rhamea said respectfully.  
Queen Amelia raised her eyebrow and then turned to me. She scrutinised me for a moment and then dismissed my guide.  
'_What isss it you wisssh to dissscusss, child of Gaia?'_, she asked me. She didn't sound arrogant or snobby, merely curious.  
I bowed deeply, a sign of respect that met her approval, if the look in her eyes was anything to go by.  
'I am here to discuss an alliance with you, my lady.', I said politely.  
'_An alliance?'_, the queen asked, truly interested. '_Againssst whom?'  
_'The Gods of Olympus.', I answered.  
The queen smirked maliciously, '_Finally. But first I have a question.  
_'Go ahead.'_  
' Do you serve the Titansssss, child?'  
_I nodded, but a scowl spread on my face.  
'_Ah.'_, the queen hissed in amusement, '_I take it you do not like to sssserve?'_  
I shook my head and the queen let out a hissing laugh.  
'_Of coursssse not.'_, she said as she stood up. '_It isssss in your nature, my dear. The earth cannot be commanded asss one would a pet. One can guide it, but never command it.'_  
I nodded in understanding. It was one of the limits to my powers. I had to force my will against that of the earth, or it would not do my bidding.  
'True, my lady.'  
'_Do you intend to ressssurect Kronossss?',_ she asked.  
'Yes, Queen Amelia.', I answered, 'That is our plan.'  
The Dracaena queen nodded thoughtfully._  
_ '_Very well, child. When the war beginsss, the Dracaenae will sssstand by your ssssside.'  
_'My side?', I asked confused.  
'_I will never sssswear allegiance to the Titanssss.', _she spat, '_They have betrayed our kind far too many timessss.'_  
She shook her head and stared intensely into my eyes.  
'_But you,'_, she said as she continued staring, '_you have gained my resssspect. And I will follow you into battle when the time comesssss._  
' If it is me you will follow, then I shall be the one to lead you.', I said solemnly  
I bowed deeply again and was surprised to see that she bowed back.  
'_I mussst announce thisss newsss immediately.'_ the queen said as she briskly walked to the door I came through. '_Come with me.'_

I silently followed the queen as she made her way through the palace. When we were standing on the top of the stairs, I got my first full view of the city. It wasn't very big, but it would've housed at least 50.000 Dracaenae. As the queen stood before her city, I could hear the noise die down and after only a few minutes, the entire city was quiet and their attention was on the queen.  
'_HEAR ME!'_, the queen shouted.  
She was in the perfect place for a speech. Her voice could reach very far and ensure that all of her subjects heard her.  
'_TODAY I HAVE MADE AN ALLIANCE WITH THISSSSS ONE!', _she yelled and pointed at me.  
I could hear the disbelieving mutterings of her people.  
'_DO YOU KNOW WHY?', _she asked them.  
Nobody answered.  
'_BECAUSSSSE SSSSHE WIL BE THE ONE WHO WILL GIVE USSSSS WHAT WE WANT.', _she shouted, '_AND WHAT ISSSSS IT THAT WE WANT?'  
'REVENGE!', _was the answering roar.  
'_AGAINSSSSST WHO?'  
'THE GODSSSSS!', _they screamed in unison.  
'_VENGEANCE!'  
'AHWOO! AHWOO!'_ the citizens bellowed in return, the warriors bashing the ground with their spears. It made for an intimidating sight, I'll tell you that.

The queen waved her hand and the crow became quiet once more. She then looked at me expectantly. You've got to be fucking kidding me. She's expecting me to make a speech? I always sucked at public speaking. Fuck.  
I sighed heavily and moved so I was standing next to the queen. I fidgeted for a few moments, momentarily cowed by all the gazes that were upon me.  
'Hi.', I squeaked.  
Some of them chuckled and I turned red.  
I cleared my throat and tried again.  
'HELLO. MY NAME IS DAPHNE MONTCLAIR, DAUGHTER OF GAIA!', I shouted and every one of them traded glances.  
'WE MAY BE DIFFERENT IN OPINIONS, CULTURE AND OTHER THINGS, BUT I DO HAVE ONE THING IN COMMON WITH YOU.'  
They looked confused, not knowing what I was talking about.  
'JUST LIKE YOU, THEY WOULD KILL ME JUST BECAUSE OF WHAT I AM.', I shouted and got several nods of approval.  
'BUT WILL WE JUST ROLL OVER AND DIE?', I asked them.  
'_NO!'_, was my resounding answer.  
'THE GODS WILL REGRET THE DAY THEY FUCKED WITH US, BECAUSE WE WILL FUCKING ANNIHILATE THEM.'  
The Dracaenae shouted their agreement.  
'ARE YOU WITH ME?', I asked them.  
'_AHWOO! AHWOO!'_, they roared again.  
I looked at the queen and she was smiling at me.  
'_You gave quite a ssssspeech, child_.', she said as the people returned to what they were doing.  
'Thank you, my lady.', I said as I bowed once more. 'But I must take my leave.'  
'_Of courssse._', she said nodding. '_When the time comesssss, sssssend the word and our ssssspearsss will be behind you.'_  
'Farewell, queen Amelia.', I said as I started to make my way down the stairs.  
'_Farewell.'_

I walked through the city and many of the women smiled and nodded at me. And then I noticed something that had me stunned.  
'_What are you looking at?'_, one of the Dracaenae that were passing by asked me.  
'There's a stairwell that leads to this city?', I asked quietly.  
'_Yesssss, it'ssss been there forever. Why?_, the woman asked confused.  
'I came through the fucking subway and there was a stairwell all this time?', I asked stunned.  
The dragon-woman burst into laughter at the sight of my expression.  
I just rolled my eyes and made my way to the staircase. I ascended it and ended up on the same platform I had arrived on, when I first got in the subway system. My life sucks.

I checked my watch and saw to my surprise it was still noon. To get to Luke Castellan, the son of Hermes who wanted to turn traitor, I had to get to the other side of the country. How the hell was I going to do that? Ah fuck it, I'll just take the train again. I couldn't use my powers, because the gods would definitely sense it and I'd meet my unfortunate demise. I got on the first train to Albany and then I was going to take a train to New York City. I listened to my music during the entire ride, but I was very tense, aware that a single mistake would mean I'd be dead. Anyone want to switch lives ?

I woke up just as we entered the state of New York. I'd have some time before we reached Albany and I used it to quickly change clothes. It was late night, when I arrived in Albany and I took the very last train to NYC. Thank Gaia for my humongous music library or I'd have been bored to death. After a few hours of looking out of my window, we finally arrived at the station. It was dawn, when I got out and I hailed a cab.  
'Where you going, kid?', the driver asked gruffly.  
I gave him the slip of paper with the address of Camp Half-Blood on it and he raised an eyebrow at me.  
'There's nothing there, kid.', he said sceptically.  
'Just take me there.', I said, rolling my eyes  
He looked at me for a few moments and then just shrugged. I was rubbing my pendant anxiously. I was in enemy territory after all. I checked my watch. He was supposed to be waiting on the border every morning at about 5.30 AM and it was 5 AM now. I just hope he was going to show, because I wanted to get the fuck out of here. As we left downtown New York, I kept checking my watch.  
We finally got to the fucking place with 10 minutes left. I told the cab driver to wait and I walked to the place where I was supposed to meet this dude.

I was waiting for about 12 minutes, when a blonde guy with a bandage on the side of his face showed up.  
'Luke?', I asked, glancing around for anyone that might be listening in.  
He nodded, looking a bit unsure.  
'Daphne.' I said, not revealing my parentage.  
'You're the agent Kronos said he would send?', he asked anxiously.  
'_Kronos?'_, I thought confused, but I didn't let my confusion show on my face.  
Instead I simply nodded.  
'I've got your mission.', I said calmly, still a bit freaked about the news this kid was contacted by Kronos.  
'What is it?', he asked.  
'We've got reasonable information that we should expect a child of the Big Three in your camp.', I said, my voice still as devoid of emotions as before.  
'You want me to keep an eye out?', he asked.  
I just nodded.  
'If that's what it takes to see my vengeance complete.', he said and I assumed that was his agreement.  
'As soon as there's a child, you must contact….Kronos.', I said gravely, halting a bit at the Titan's name. 'Our victory over the Gods hangs in the balance.'  
'I understand.', he said solemnly and returned to the camp.  
I sighed in relief.  
I quickly returned to the taxi and took it back to the station. I paid the driver and took the same train to Albany, from where I returned to camp using a train that was headed towards Hartford.

My first quest was a success and we have made our first step towards a victory over the gods. I smiled grimly as I walked towards the camp. There was a small moment, back in NYC, that I thought I was fucked, but I got away without being noticed. The first thing I would do, when I got back home, was to take a shower and then go to bed. I was completely spent.

**AN: And here's Daphne's first quest. I hoped you guys liked it. And I figured that the Dracaenae could have a city, so I gave them one. I can do that and do you know why? CUZ I'M DARKLADYNYM  
(a batman-joke. Oh how the mighty have fallen :p) Don't forget to R&R guys.**

_DarkLadyNym_


End file.
